3L: A Lesson on Lip Locking
by satomika
Summary: a story dedicated to my friend on her special day...sometimes, first times are the best times


**Start: 9:00pm April 18, 2008**

**End: 10:15 am June 04, 2008**

**This one is dedicated to the third debutante of "Parokya ni Nikki" (joke)…Elaine Joy G. Dizon… We hope that you like this story we made… Pa-burger ka naman dyan! Miss DL! Published on July 14, 2008… A Happy 18****th**** Birthday to you!**

**A Lesson on Lip-Locking**

"Bye guys! See ya later, Mi-chan!" Fuuko said as she gave a peck on both Tokiya's cheeks that were already flaming red, and started to run hurriedly towards the gym.

Yanagi, on the other hand, gave a peck on Recca's lips, as she too, run hurriedly towards the gym, following the trail of her girl best friend.

"Awww. My hommies are so lucky." Domon said as he placed both of his big arms around the shoulders of both his hommies . "I wish that my boo's also here. I just don't get it why Kasumi won' transfer to our school."

Both teenagers pried the big guy's arms away from their shoulders simultaneously, and 'moved' a 'feet' away from his reach. "It's probably because she doesn't want her own hommies to be seen hanging out with you." Recca snapped.

Domon pouted, while Tokiya "Hn-ed".

"Well, duh! She's in another district, dumbass! If she'd transfer here, she'd be travelling so far and probably arrive one hour late!" Recca said all-knowingly. "But anyway," Recca said, the tone of his voice changing, and the matter how he said it almost made chills run up and down Tokiya's spine. And from that experience, Tokiya knew that something was up, and he knew that Recca was thinking of something mischievous.

"How come I've never seen _you and Fuuko_ kissing?" Recca asked innocently stressing the 'you and Fuuko' part as he faced Tokiya, his eyes sparkling in complete mischief.

Tokiya's eyebrow quirked as he looked sideways at the leader of the monkey trio. "What do you call the gesture of the female monkey, if that's not kissing?"

"Simple. It's called giving-a-peck-on-the-cheek!" Domon said in a scholarly manner, as he joined in the conversation.

"And? Isn't that also considered as kissing?" Tokiya shot back irritatingly.

"It is." Recca said plainly. "But what the two of you need is some serious lip-locking, lip-smacking, tongue-wrestling, torrid kissing, French kissing, or whatever it is that you want to call them." Recca said, ending with a silly grin plastered in his face, as well as a deep shade of red that tainted his cheeks.

As Tokiya listened to Recca's ramblings, even if he really didn't want to, his face turned to a very pretty shade of crimson which was probably due to embarrassment, or maybe, his face turned to a pretty shade of green most likely due to disgust, not that he really wanted to do those things with his boo. But being that intimate with the she-monkey is not his style, either way.

"Don't tell me you've been doing all those things to Yanagi." Tokiya said calmly.

Recca nodded.

Tokiya looked at Domon and arched a perfect eyebrow.

"Just one time when Kanna was drunk."

After a moment of thought, all emotions left Tokiya with an audible sigh. He knew where this is going but he refuses to submit his self to temptation, even if it was mighty good at that.

They were out in the open, under the shade of a blooming Sakura tree. All the girls in their school are required to attend a conference on Girl Scouts in the gym, which left the boys doing nothing, their attendance for the rest of the day not being needed.

Tokiya stood up from the bench he and the other two were sitting on, and decided to leave and come back later to fetch his girlfriend. Not that his girlfriend needed some fetching, but it has already become a habit that he sees her going home safe and sound. Plus, that's what boyfriends do, right?

"Where are you going, Mikagami, muh hommie?" Recca said, putting a hand around Tokiya's shoulders.

"I'm already going home, monkey. I don't see any need for my person to be loitering around the campus after the teachers dismissed the male population from regular classes." Tokiya said in a huff as he brushed Recca's hand off of his shoulder, and continued walking away.

He heard Recca say "Perfect!" and called Domon the Oni to get his own porn cds and meet him at **his** house.

'Pssshhh… Perverts.'

...

"What are you doing here, gorilla?" asked a very annoyed Tokiya as soon as he opened the door.

"Duh. Use that head of yours Mikagami. You're supposed to be the smart ass of the group, right?" Domon said as he tried to go past Tokiya and into the house.

Unfortunately, Mikagami was too smart for his own good as he used Domon's dumbness and power to his advantage to knock the oni to the ground. "Apparently, gorilla, I don't have any business whatsoever with you. Plus, this house of mine does not welcome any visitors. So now, I suggest that you leave my territory, rather you would regret it."

Usually, Domon would go away in a huff, rumbling and muttering some curses, but not this time. He knew that barging inside the Mikagami residence will make him literally get knocked off… but he has to do it. Mainly because it is for the good of his hommies, and second is to implant the Seed of Male Bonding in his "Ice Cold Hommie", as well as reviving the Spirit of their so-called _manhood._

So now, here he is, struggling to keep himself balanced as he stood up. There was a goofy grin that played on his lips and this irked Tokiya to the core. "Gorilla, do not make expressions such as that. It probably might suit you but it really does look disgusting. Anyhow, shouldn't you be–"

"Yo! Sorry for being late!" Recca said as he too tried to enter the "holy" territory of the Ice Man.

"Sea monkey! Shouldn't you be at your goddamned house watching your God-forbidden cds?" Tokiya inquired.

"Eh?"

Tokiya stood frozenly on his spot as he recalled the monkeys' discussion moments ago.

…_get porn cds and meet him, _as in him, Tokiya Mikagami, _at his house… _his goddamned house! My house!

As Tokiya was recalling the events earlier, Domon and Recca sneaked past behind Tokiya and already set-up the cds that they are going to watch. And at the moment Tokiya snapped out of his trance, he found the monkey duo gone outside but inside his house , their dirty asses sitting down, relaxing in his "holy" couch, while watching an unholy scene.

Tokiya turned green. He cannot let his house be tainted with such unholy and perverted atmosphere. He stormed in front of them, quickly shutting of the tv, and piled the porn cds in front of him as he shoved it in front of them. "Get out of my house. OUT! NOW!" Tokiya barked, his voice thundering.

Unfortunately, Recca and Domon didn't budge. They just sat there unnervingly, huge grins plastered on their faces. "You are such a gay, Mikagami!" Recca said as he stood up from the couch and gave a soundly pat on Tokiya's back. He once again popped a in a cd in the player and sat in the couch once again.

"Hanabishi…" Tokiya growled.

Recca looked at him squarely in the eye. "Chillax, man! I'm sure this is good for you – for your relationship with Fuuko as well. You've got to grow some back bone, you know?"

"I do not plan on impregnating my girlfriend soon, Hanabishi. Do not tell me you do that to Yanagi. That is being disrespectful!" Tokiya bellowed. "Besides, why are you still watching these… these things when you already have a girlfriend, Hanabishi. Don't tell me–"

Domon rolled his eyes and now intervened with the argument. "Seriously, it's like Fuuko wasn't watching these things before. We just stopped watching these as soon as we had our boos, and because Fuuko made us do so, not that we're planning not to quit it. (Does that make sense?) But anyhow, it's not like we're forcing you to watch these things. We're just asking you to watch a few scenes. He said while flicking the remote… pressing the forward button.

"I do not need such things. My relationship with Fuuko is going smoothly. As far as I'm concerned, we haven't been experiencing difficulties that would affect our relationship greatly."

"Uh-huh. You're such a stubborn fool, Mikagami. You and Fuuko really are suited for each other," Recca piped in.

"And what's that supposed to mean, Hanabishi?!"

"It meant what it just meant, Mikagami."

Tokiya narrowed his eyes dangerously at the duo. "I do not see any logic, or any reason for that matter that I should comply to the likes of you two."

"You do not need logic or reason here, Mikagami. All you need are your instincts, specifically your _manly_ instincts. That is, if you're _really _a 'man'." Domon said, snickering.

Recca quickly followed with a heavy sigh, giving Tokiya no room to respond. "Honestly, man! Fuuko maybe tomboyish in the outside, but she's still a woman in the inside. She has a heart of a girl. And if she was a 'normal' chic, she would have swooned at your feet, and worship the grounds you're walking on and quickly claim your lips in a fierce lip-lock."

Tokiya just looked at them like they just grew another head, with matching purple locks, dark cerulean orbs, a small button nose, and most of all, pink, luscious, kissable lips. Tokiya snapped out and frowned sourly. He placed two fingers on each temple and rubbed them slowly, trying to get rid of the growing headache. "Fine! If it would satisfy you, and it will leave my house 

unscratched! But keep in mind that if I find a good reason to discontinue this, you'd better leave my place or I'll sic you both."

The duo shrugged and grinned at each other.

...

'_Remember Mikagami, you don't have to force yourself to do exactly what has been shown to you. You've got to have a style of your own. You've got to be unique!' _He recalled those words that Recca has uttered, and has now been slowly repeating itself in his head like a mantra.

'Shit!' He cursed inwardly. Why is he feeling nervous anyway? Well, that's because he's going to share his first 'romantic' kiss with his first boo (and in this fic, definitely the last). And guess what!? What!? He found out that kissing would take a lot out of him, and would definitely take a toll on him.

"Tokiya?" a soft voice laced with concern called out to him.

Tokiya snapped out and looked at the person who called out his name.

"What's wrong? You're spacing out."

A hand caressed his cheek. He reached out to that hand and held it on his. He ehard some snickers at the background but paid no heed to them. "Nothing is wrong. Come. Let us leave at once before your mother gets home. Quick!" Tokiya commanded, but his commands were stated like mere statements.

Fuuko cocked an eyebrow as she stared at her boyfriend who seemed like would faint any moment. "Tokiya, just tell me what's wrong. I might be able to help. Don't worry about mom. She'll be fine. Ganko's with her. Besides, you know that I have been a 'delinquent' some time before, and I don't go home in time for dinner, much less go home during the UBS, but I assure you she managed just fine. Come on, tell me." She coaxed.

Tokiya just grunted in response. There were a few snickers in the background once again and Fuuko spun around to face the culprits. Her eyes narrowed into slits as she glared at them dangerously, and spoke with venom in her voice, "You two. What is it that you have done to Tokiya?"

"Nothing," came the innocent reply. "If we did do something, he would've gone far by castrating our balls and freeze them with the power of his Ensui!"

Fuuko looked back at Tokiya. He doesn't seem to be commenting on the conversation. He seemed to be distant, as if something was bothering him. She sighed. "Fine. I'll be taking him home already. I'll just see you around guys." She said weakly.

Domon and Recca looked at each other and smiled. Who knew their hommie can be nervous about kissing someone in the lips, especially his own boo.

Fuuko dragged her boyfriend and Tokiya absently followed. 'he was obviously spacing out. It's so unlike him.'

Fuuko reached out for her spare key to his house. She settled him in the couch and was about to stand up when she heard him call her to stay. But it's not like she's gonna leave him anytime soon. She was just about to get him a glass of water and look after him for a while. His shoulders were tense, that much she could see.

"Toki–"She was silenced by the look that he gave her. His eyes were half-lidded, his lips were slightly parted, and his breathing was ragged. The way he looked at her dazed her for a million reasons. His face was slowly leaning towards her. Mere inches, few seconds. Closer… closer… closer…

Their eyes fluttered shut. His lips landed on hers lightly, as if a gush of wind had rushed to stop that moment of impact. His muscles tensed but she just smiled through all of it as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed her palm gently on the back of his head as to coax him to deepen their first lips-to-lips 'romantic' kiss.

He wrapped his arms around her waist; gently pressed his body against hers as they molded into one. Her back leaned heavily on the back of the couch, and the kiss once shared deepened into the abyss of ecstasy.

...0.0

"_A kiss of bliss would be where, eyes wide shut, you feel the gentle embrace of your loved one, and then your lips touch, the warmth envelopes you like a blanket knowing you are with the one you love. And then you kiss…and kiss…and kiss again."_

_-Tim Yap_

...0.0

-END-

A LESSON ON LIP-LOCKING:

The scientific name for kissing is PHILEMATOLOGY…

The scientific way to describe it is the anatomical juxtaposition of two orbicularis oris muscles in a state of contraction.

You burn 26 calories in a one-minute kiss and it's a great cardiovascular work-out because when you kiss, you release adrenaline into the bloodstream and your heart pumps more blood around your body… and can slow the aging process by toning your cheek muscles…

--

…thus, let the couple kiss… and kiss… and kiss… all over again…

--

MEETING ADJOURNED!

**A/N: hee hee hee…**

**Sorry for the lame topic where the girls would attend a Girl Scout Conference…I can't think of something else…but I promise you that it does happen…**

**By the way, Kanna is from Inu-Yasha too…weeheehee… Sorry for not using Kasumi yet…**

**Oh yeah, if you read the word Mikagami backwards, it would be this: Imagakim. If you remove the last M, it would be Imagaki… if you separate it into "syllables", it would be" Im a gaki… or rather… I'm a gaki… Gaki, as I've learned from Card Captor Sakura means Brat… Touya calls Syaoran as "Chinese Gaki"… so in short, Tokiya is a brat! heeheehee…just want to babble…**

**Honestly, I've never watched porn…not even hentai! Swear! So I just invented whatever happened in the story…**

**And uh, you've got to expand your horizons to really understand what I'm trying to point out. There may look like a lot of ironies in here, but I assure you that they are made that way…I'm pretty sure I've analyzed the story very well…but I'm imperfect so whatever mistake I've committed, please do correct them…**

**Peculiar Vocabularies for you:**

**Hommie: means friend**

**Boo: means girlfriend**

__

_**Any way, you people better read this story from top to bottom and leave some reviews…Sorry for being demanding but seriously, leaving reviews is one way of respecting someone else's work when you read them…if you don't review, then I'm already labeling you as disrespectful and RUDE! Shame on those bastards who won't!**_


End file.
